


Something You Should Know

by paintgyu



Series: loving gyu stash [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slight Crying, Soft Beomkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu
Summary: Beomgyu thinks his tactics to get attention by stealing Kai’s things piece by piece is the best plan. Kai thinks there's one thing he can steal back.OrFive times when Beomgyu steals something from Kai, and one-time Kai steals something from him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: loving gyu stash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Something You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before the new hair colors, so taehyun is red haired, soobin purple and jun blonde :D enjoy !!

1.

It was no secret that Beomgyu loved to annoy the maknae. he found Kai's distraught looks and his constant whining - as horrible as it sounds- amusing whenever he took his plushies. the kid has more than he could count, yet whenever one goes missing, he would still go into a frenzied state as if it was the only one he owns. Beomgyu thinks it’s adorable that Kai was so in love with his stuffed toys.

One particular plushie he had named sweet potato was a line of plushies he and his siblings owned. it was something he dearly loved as it was a gift from his oldest sibling. it was really special to him, so it was only natural for him to go raging when he found the gray doll missing from his duffle bag when he was so sure it was in it when he returned from practice.

“Hyung!” Kai burst into their rooms in a frantic state, Soobin’s head turning towards the distressed maknae from where he was at their study table by the door, Yeonjun looking down from where he was at the top bunk, “hyung- hyung!”

“What is it, Kai ah?” Soobin asked gently, the look of concern taking over his calm facade. it was obvious that Soobin always had a soft spot for the maknae, as far as anyone knew. Soobin was stuck to him like glue; they were each other’s  _ gum _ after all.

“have you seen sweet potato?” Kai asked, frowning, creasing his adorable features, “I brought him with me to filming and after dance practice he went missing!”

Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his tone sounding offended, “are you blaming us?”

At the sudden accusation, Kai shakes his head to dismiss it, “I was just wondering if you saw him, that's all.”

“A big doll like him can’t be hard to spot, it’s probably back at the building. maybe a staff member had picked it up,” Yeonjun leaned back against his bedrest, “check the artist lounge tomorrow, it’s probably there,” he assures.

But Yeonjun’s words didn't ease him one bit. he had been so certain he had tucked the bunny into the space in his bag under a couple of water bottles, so how could it possibly have fallen out?

Kai turns out to walk outside with a defeated sigh and slumped shoulders when he sees Taehyun walking out from the shower with a relaxed expression, eyes on his phone. his cherry red hair and shirt damp, staining the white towel he was using to dry his hair.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, walking past the boy, “you came home later than usual. did something happen?”

“Sweet potato is missing!” Kai cries, tugging at his best friend’s arms, “Hyunnie, can you come with me back to the company to check for him?”

“It's late, though,” Soobin interjects, tone laced in disagreement, “you can sleep with your other plushies tonight, Hueningie. our schedule starts early tomorrow,”

“but…”

“I think you’re forgetting we have one other member,” Taehyun cuts him off, tilting his head towards the direction of their closet across their only bedroom, where the one member Kai hadn’t confronted was, “you know?”

Huening Kai’s eyes widened when the realization dawned on him.  _ Of course it would be him _ .

Without wasting another second, he dashed into the opposing room and threw open the door that was conveniently unlocked, shouting an exasperated, “ _ Beomgyu hyung _ !”

“Hey- have you ever heard of knocking?” the older stands up quickly- too quickly as if he had been doing something he didn't want anyone to find out of. Kai catches sight of something gray hidden behind his pillow and when he walks closer to inspect it, he sees a little tail peeking out. a scoff leaves his lips.

“So you were the one who took him!” He turns towards the male forward, and Beomgyu smiles sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught.

“Sorry?” he grins, rubbing his nape as he tries to hold eye contact with the younger. Huening Kai never had a problem with it before; not with him, not with any other member. but the way he cranes his neck to meet with the younger boy’s orbs that shone with fury made something in him churn. perhaps deciding to steal his plushie as a joke today- a stressful day for all of them- had been a mistake.

Kai clicks his tongue in annoyance and trudges to grab his bunny. Beomgyu frowns, feeling slightly hurt, “yah, don’t just ignore me, Hueningie- hyung was just playing with you!”

Kai resorts to hugging sweet potato and giving Beomgyu the cold shoulder. The latter pouts.

He’ll come around.

2.

He doesn’t come around.

Not a day after, when he had ignored Beomgyu’s good morning greeting. not the day after, when he decides not to sit next to him during lunch, and not a week after, when Beomgyu asks for feedback just to get him to talk. he doesn't know when the silent treatment was going to go on for, this was probably the longest the two haven’t talked to each other in,  _ well _ , ever.

A stone of regret started to settle itself in Beomgyu’s chest. he really didn’t mean to upset and worry the stressed maknae to the point that he gave him the cold shoulder, and he had especially not expected him to do it even during practice and recording sessions. (actually, he did. he just didn’t expect it to go so far. even the small talks he attempts resulted in a dry response or a grunt. usually Kai would have forgiven him after a day, but now, after countless of apology cookies, he has yet to even face the older off camera).

Beomgyu had just returned from his trip at the studio with a heavy sigh, dropping his bag down onto the floor with a thud and taking off the hood of his gray hoodie off his head. the members had always nagged at him to never come later than midnight and miss dinner, but with a glance towards the clock, he found that he had successfully ticked off both of the things they had told him not to do.

He toes his shoes off and afterwards felt his stomach grumble- he was _ starving _ . he had slept in the afternoon and woke up just before dance practice that had bled into the night, resulting in him to run on the energy that he got from breakfast and he had only a bowl of cereal for that, as well, which really wasn't a good idea when the choreography they had scheduled to practice for the day was an extremely demanding one.

Beomgyu walked into the kitchen, yawning, and his eyes widened when they landed on a bowl of chopped fruits, right under a lamp as if it had been set up there waiting for him. licking his lips in hunger he found himself waddling towards where it was. Beomgyu’s hungry stomach had affected his brain, causing him to focus only on the juicy snack in front of him rather than to realize that there was a small streak of light shining from the bathroom and the slow footsteps coming from it towards the kitchen.

The raven-haired boy grabs the bowl from under the light and happily plops on the smooth chair by the dinner table. it was late, so he doubts anyone was still awake. he silently thanks whoever had set the bowl for him (he assumes it was Soobin considering all his chivvy about how he eats so less), and eats them silently, taking his time. the silent dining room was filled with only the sound of the fridge’s soft humming, and his small munching. occasionally, he hums around the fork when he feels the sweet fruit on his tongue.

It had been peaceful, until he heard another voice that he swears almost made his heart drop right into his socks.

“Really, hyung?”

Beomgyu feels his heart rate picking up, palms sweating at the sound of the voice. if his brain wasn’t going haywire he would have probably been able to grasp out the fact that it was just his member. but the darkness was engulfing the whole kitchen, and the only light source being the glow from the corner. So naturally, Beomgyu freaks out. until he spots the familiar tall figure by the sides, leaning on the wall.

“K-Kai?”

“Beomgyu hyung,” Kai deadpans, “that was my midnight snack. guess taking my plushie wasn’t enough, then,” he says, something that sounded so foreign on the lips of someone so angelic like him. he straightens his spine to walk back into his room, “ah, really, nevermind then,”

Beomgyu looks down at the bowl in hand and frowns. he hadn’t realized he was picking the fruits out like he always does with all of his food. though slightly frozen mangoes were already eaten, there was still a decent amount of fruit left. 

“Hold on, Kai ah,” he calls out guiltily, “here, take it,”

Kai doesn’t turn around, so Beomgyu pushes himself up from the chair and runs, gently thrusting the bowl into his hands, “I-I’m sorry. I was just hungry and didn’t think…” he trails off. Fearing of getting pushed away again by the younger like the past week making him jittery. he tries not to look small, but the way he plays with the hem of his hoodie probably provides a contrary image, “I’m sorry,”

Kai looks from the bowl in his hands back to the boy and lets out a soft sigh.

“Here,” he pushes it to Beomgyu, his voice gentle and soft in the middle of the cold hallway, a voice he hadn't heard for the past week since he had taken his plushie, “take it. don’t worry, hyung. you haven't eaten all day.”

Beomgyu lets himself stare at the bowl in Kai’s hand in slight surprise for a second longer than he should have, and it makes the taller boy slightly concerned from the lack of response, “hyung?”

“Ah, right,” Beomgyu snaps out of whatever daze he had been in, smiling sleepily to grab the bowl from his hands, their fingers slightly touching, Kai feeling the icy tips of Beomgyu’s digits, “thank you, ning.” he says silently.

“don’t mention it, hyung” the latter says with a small smile, walking past him towards his room and the following day, he finally comes around.

3.

Beomgyu has a ton of hoodies. he had given up his eboy look after his debut, now loving the way the soft material hugs his form. they were perfect for every occasion- at least in his books it was. the way he would pull the sleeves past his fingertips so his bony fingers were tucked inside made him feel smaller than he actually was, making him feel protected and cozy. and that was just what he was, a cozy person. someone who would remind you of home cooked meals and the smell of coffee, if you were a coffee person, or a warm hug if you knew him well enough. the outfit was fitting for him.

He keeps his hoodies in his room, neatly folded in his drawer so no one would steal them away. but no matter how many times you look at it, there would still be at least one piece in the heap of his hoodies that didn’t belong to him at all.

Now he lies in Taehyun and Huening Kai's shared bedroom in the youngest’s bunk, wearing his baby blue hoodie that swallows his entire form whole. the sleeves go past his fingertips and the hem goes down to his thighs and whenever he pulls the hood up, his collarbone gets exposed.

He thinks it’s pretty nice.

But Huening Kai? Beomgyu assumes not so much.

“Is that… what are you in my hoodie, hyung?” Kai asked when he had come back into his room, a bottle of water in hand as he stared at the older who had curled into a small ball on the bottom bunk, legs tucked inside the hoodie and under a thin blanket. he hugs the soft toy he stole from Kai’s plethora of plushies, coincidentally, (or maybe not), the toy he had won for Kai from a claw machine. Beomgyu watches the video of their dance practice sent to the group chat over and over again, ignoring the younger completely.

“Hyung? hey,” Kai walks towards him, only to be ignored as Beomgyu rolls over to the edge and lays on his stomach, kicking his legs rhythmically to the music that only he could hear through his airpods. Kai lets out a soft exhale in defeat.

“Oh, hey hyuka!” the older laughs and takes off one of his earpieces, seeming to finally take notice of Kai, (although the latter was so sure he had just been ignoring him), when the younger begins peeling the blanket off him, “um, what brings you here?”

“Here? this is my room,” Kai states matter-of-factly. Beomgyu's cheeks lightly dusted in red, and he turned around to begin fake-stretching in hopes that the other wouldn’t take notice of it. if he did, he doesn’t comment about it. instead, Kai shoots him another question.

“What are you doing on my bed?” Kai questions suspiciously, “and in my hoodie?” he asls again, and Beomgyun grins, albeit in slight embarrassment.

“I…,” he tries to come up with a plausible explanation and eventually, his mind lands on what probably was the worst one, “ran out of clothes,”

“Aren’t they littered on your bunk? I just came back from yours and Soobin hyung’s room and they were all over the place,” Kai looks unconvinced, but Beomgyu was certain he was just teasing him now, “and I thought Soobin was the messy one,” he adds.

“Those are the unwashed ones!”

“Our laundry just came back. they’re by the doorway, by the way” Kai retorts, now with a teasing smile, “you just want to wear my clothing, isn’t it?”

Beomgyu purses his lip and sits up in a rush, “damn, you’re getting smarter than you had been a year ago,”

“Thanks!” Kai beams proudly, but then stops when his words sink in, “wait….”

Beomgyu laughs before he dashes outside the open door, where Taehyun was on his way to the kitchen. The neon pink haired boy shoots him an odd look, to which Beomgyu brushes off. the sound of the door slamming echoes through the hallway, followed by the click of a lock, Soobin’s surprised voice, and Beomgyu’s loud giggles. the older silently hopes Kai doesn’t chase him down to take the navy hoodie back.

he wasn’t going to, anyway.

Seeing Beomgyu so small in a piece of clothing he owned and smelled like him warmed his heart to the fullest, filling him with a sense of adoration that he hadn't realized had made itself comfortable in the youngest’s heart.

4.

Everyone knows how competitive the group can be whenever they take part in variety shows. especially their own,  _ to do.  _ with the knowledge that they would have to do harsh punishments when they lose, the five of them were prepared to go to extremes whenever they filmed the said show; there wouldn’t be anything they wont do to avoid the penalty.

The mission was simple for today’s, surprisingly. a numerous amount of grape stickers would be hidden in the area of their filming location, and the five would have to go search for them. It was said that there were a higher number of fake ones than they were real, so it was a desperate chase for the treasure, it seemed.

Today’s show was shot at a quiet place by the outskirts of Seoul. a huge building where their sunbaenims had shot their variety show, with the same concept but with korean characters rather than grape stickers as well. their boundary was limitless as the staff had sneakily placed multiple real ones further and in more concealed and less expected areas. they were allowed to run off and chase each other (with the one rule that they bring their camera man along with them, please)

Huening Kai disobeys the only rule and runs off as quickly as he had ever run the moment he spotted the familiar blob of black hair chasing after him. 

“Give it- hey, come here!” Beomgyu hisses, trapping Kai between his arms on the wall, which, to be quite honest, really doesn’t help to constrict his movements. Kai could have easily escaped him if he had wanted to.

But he doesn't, because he enjoys seeing Beomgyu like this.

The latter was so small he had to crane his neck up to look at him, and it doesn’t help the fact that their faces were  _ inches _ apart that if Kai were to just slightly lean forwards a little, their lips would press together.

The thought makes his heart beat slightly faster than normal (and that was concerning, since they had just been running), suppressing the urge to stare at the plump lips caught between the shorter male’s teeth that had curled into a smirk.

“Why are you chasing me out of everyone, hyung? I don’t even have much,” the younger prods, a hand holding the grape stickers outstretched high up in the air away from reach. Beomgyu tries to grab them, but his efforts were futile. his desperate jumps elicits a chuckle from Kai who stares at the determined boy with admiration; face scrunched up in faux frustration. Kai doubts Beomgyu was genuinely trying to get the stickers, anyway. he saw him chase Soobin at the start of the game but had given up halfway.

They were hidden in such a secluded area behind the building that their camera men haven't even found them yet. it was dark, with Kai having his back pressed against the wall and Beomgyu jumping to grab the pack in his hands; they really had no reason to chase each other anymore. 

“Hey,” Kai says in an exhale, but Beomgyu dismisses him. Kai hides his stickers behind his back so the shorter’s attention was all on him, “Beomgyu hyung, you can drop the act now,” 

“What are you talking about?” Beomgyu says, eyebrows furrowed. but a clear glint of realization was in his eyes as they bore themselves into his. 

It was dark and silent, being slightly under the main building blanketed by the shadows. how they had been able to run away from both cameraman and into the place together as if they had planned it was unknown to them, but also unimportant when all worries had melted away as Kai had decided to settle into staring at the older's eyes.

“Kai ah,” Beomgyu said in a whisper, wanting to say something more but he finds the words caught in his throat, opting to purse his lips so he would avoid blurting out something he would regret.

There was something going on between the two, and Kai wouldn’t lie, whatever it was was truly making it harder for him to focus on the older like he usually has. he feels something akin to excitement bubble in his stomach when Beomgyu looks up at him, his hands that had been curled by his side coming up to rest by his forearms.

The constant walking on eggshells on camera or in public had been tiring him out. he doesn't know if the older does the same thing or if he's genuinely acting like he normally was, but at the moment of silence they were having, he doesn’t really care anymore.

Beomgyu has to have some sort of gravitational pull on him, Kai was so sure of it. he was so certain when he had felt himself lean down closer and closer towards him, that he definitely had him charmed. 

Kai wonders if he himself has the same gravitational pull or if Beomgyu was really leaning closer to him as well, eyes almost starting to flutter shut.

_ almost. _

Eventually, they never find the answer to it when they hear a distant ‘ _ there! _ ’ and the younger draws back and turns his head towards the direction. a playful Yeonjun came running towards them with full speed, and at the sight of the camera, they snapped back into their personalities and a step away from each other.

Right. they were playing. how could that have left his mind? why had he been too distracted with the way his hyung was looking at him?

What had happened in the spur of the moment? and he doesn't dare to think about it… but what could have happened if Yeonjun hadn’t surprised them with his sudden appearance?

Kai curls his fingers to get rid of the thought.

“Hey! Kai-ya! Where- oh, you don't have any,” he hears Yeonjun pout when he searches the boy out for stickers, “have fun with the punishment,” he whispers with a wink, running away sneakily as soon as he sees the familiar sight of purple hair zoom past, wanting to chase him down instead.

His cameraman pants as he came back to him, heavy equipment resting on his shoulders as he shot Kai a warning look. Beomgyu was nowhere to be seen.

They would get an earful for that later on, but for now, he had to stay himself.

5.

Usually, Beomgyu loved more than anything to get his own room during a travel show. the joy of knowing he would get a lot of privacy; because no members meant not much content to show, which also means that less cameras would be set up in his room and he wouldn’t have to worry about doing a lot for entertainment.

But today was a different night. at one or so in the morning, Beomgyu wakes up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. one he usually had often, though not often enough to be desensitized and fall back to slumber. being stuck in the darkness alone by himself while the others were outside, out of his reach. when negative comments he had untruthfully told everyone he gave up reading appear as words said by the most important people in his life, he finds himself holding back a sob. 

The doubt and feeling of self-consciousness overwhelmed him so much to the point he felt himself curling deeper into his little cocoon he had made, shaking with anxiety. he never liked being left alone at times like this, because being alone meant he only had his thoughts. and sometimes they were very unkind to him and his poor heart. this one, for example, was the cruelest.

It was nearing two when he couldn’t take it anymore. he needed a feeling of solace from someone- anyone. preferably Soobin, though Taehyun wasn’t bad either. he sends them a message in his group’s kakaotalk _ ;  _ a short _ , is anyone up? _ but the number by his message remains a four, meaning that nobody has read the message yet.

Only, it turns three a minute later.

**Hyuka**

_ I’m up, hyung ^0^ ! what’s up? do you want to talk? _

Beomgyu swiftly replies to his message privately, simply telling him that he would be knocking at his door in five minutes. Kai replies with an adorable thumbs up sticker, and he allows himself to let out a breath he unknowingly has been holding. 

There were not a lot of possibilities as to why your member was awake at two in the morning when there was a heavy schedule for them later in the day, especially when the text to the group chat sounded slightly alarming and desperate. but the thought that Kai knew Beomgyu was feeling out of sorts made him feel warm inside. and he would like to keep it that way.

So Beomgyu trudged down the hallways. after collecting his thoughts and slipping into a soft, familiar baby blue hoodie, down towards the second last room. Kai, as Beomgyu, had luck on his side as well. both winning rooms for themselves as the other three were stuck with each other in a room of twin beds.

Standing in front of the door, Beomgyu felt embarrassed. he didn’t like to show his vulnerable side a lot towards his younger members. he had told himself countless times that being the oldest meant being the responsible one. Beomgyu doesn’t learn that responsibility does not mean bottling up his feelings and falling apart when he is alone, without anyone’s judging gaze. And that, in fact, was the contrary. but before he could turn around and tell himself to just _ suck it up _ , the door opens to reveal the maknae. 

Kai was wide awake. his hair slightly damp from what Beomgyu would assume was a (very late or extremely early, however you would put it) shower. a blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders and a small smile on his lips which quickly fell at the sight of his disheveled best friend.

“oh, beommie...” Kai mutters, reaching out to cup his face. and it made Beomgyu feel small and fragile, as if he wasn’t already in the literal sense. 

“Its hyung, you brat,” Beomgyu says, sniffling at the end. and that's when it dawns on him that he was, in fact, crying. and the tall boy was brushing his tears away so tenderly he barely feels the way his fingers caress his cheeks. in the middle of the hallway, where anyone could spot them. Kai looks down at Beomgyu with a pensive look. and Beomgyu just lets him. he lets him watch as he falls apart.

And that night, Beomgyu falls asleep wrapped in th e younger’s duvet. Kai doesn’t complain for the whole night, though he whines all about how he stole his blankets in the morning. and when the other three had asked what had happened in the group chat, Beomgyu would simply respond with an  _ its okay now. _

+1

Beomgyu had never been kissed before.

Sure, there was his mother and father, and a ball that came hurtling towards him in sixth grade. but besides his family and inanimate objects, he had never had the feeling of being kissed. the feeling of  _ butterflies in his stomach  _ or something else that he had read from books of coming of age stories.

Beomgyu had never been kissed before, until now.

The peaceful state of their dorm was a rare occurrence, but tonight had been one of them. with Yeonjun and Soobin out doing what they had said was  _ dinner _ (they were on a date. it was painfully obvious), and Taehyun had excused himself to his studio to practice his vocals with a promise of returning home just before midnight, he had the dorms all to himself and the youngest.

Beomgyu was in his room, leaning against his pillows in a comfortable manner. he was relaxed. a whole day spent recording and cooped up in his studio preparing for the comeback had caused him a lot of stress and his only time to unwind was after the cameras shut off.

But for Kai, this was his chance. 

Kai knew exactly what his feelings for the older was, but he was disregarding it. being conscious of the fact he was disregarding it just made it worse. so it was now or never.

He doesn't let himself forget the longing glances Beomgyu gives him when he thinks he wasn’t looking when the cameras were rolling, when he tries to suppress the feelings but it just comes out more prominent. sometimes it got awkward. it was as if they both knew what they were feeling, but chose to pretend it wasn't there. they were stuck in the middle. 

The youngest didn't know what the other was feeling towards him, but he knew clearly that for him, he was in love.

“Beomgyu hyung,” Kai peeked in the ajar door, opening it slightly just to poke his head inside, “the other’s aren’t here, do you want to watch a movie?”

Beomgyu turns to him with a thoughtful look, “sure,” he says, and Kai feels hopeful, “give me a minute,”

He had initially expected the older to reject and say that he was too tired to be watching a movie at this time, but honestly, when had Beomgyu said no to him? Kai feels slightly nervous now, he hadn’t planned ahead of this. but he keeps telling himself, _ it was now or never. _

They had settled for a newly released drama to play, one that they both had countlessly watched before and Beomgyu had come out to settle himself comfortably next to Kai on the couch and not comment on his movie choice. with their shoulders slightly touching, Huening Kai finds himself turning slightly to stare at him.

He hadn't thought of how he would tell him what he was feeling. there was a slight voice in his head that had told him countlessly whenever he caught the older’s gaze at him during recordings or shootings that  _ he likes you too, idiot!,  _ but the confidence of the voice makes him worry and overthink, causing him to chicken out whenever he feels like telling him.

“Hey,” he hears after he fights with his thoughts, and when he snaps out of his stupor, he sees that Beomgyu had actually turned to him as well, having a glint in his eyes, the glint that he sees through the mirror whenever he catches the older looking at him, the same glint he saw the day he caught him wearing his hoodie. the look in the eyes of that night they had both ran away from their cameramen. The one that fueled the small voice in his head. 

_ he had realized he was staring _ , Kai panics, feeling his chest beat faster when Beomgyu doesn’t break eye contact when he only replies with a shaky exhale.

fuck it.

he leans down with ease to the smaller boy by his side, crashing his lips on his. he feels the older gasp softly before his lips shut to join him and Kai wont lie, it was also his first kiss as well. their teeth clash at the start; and it was just that for a while until they found their rhythm. Beomgyu molds himself into Kai's arms as he (what Kai assumes) is trying to deepen the kiss, small fingers grasping at the collar of his shirt. Beomgyu’s lips were warm and soft, quite admittedly they were just like how he had imagined it to feel. Kai's fingers cards through Beomgyu’s hair as they breathe each other in.

He gets lost in the sensation. Kai had never thought about kissing him before, but now he can't imagine how he would live without it. the warmth radiating from Beomgyu wasn't like the usual back hug or playful touches they do in front of the camera, this time it felt more personal. with nobody around besides the sound of the now forgotten drama and the soft pitter patter of rain against their window, he finds himself lost between the lines of  _ Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu. _

Kai feels his chest swell when Beomgyu pauses to catch his breath and presses for another, finding it the utmost endearing. he hears the actors in the drama are talking about a conflict in the background, but the two boys paid no mind. he hears Beomgyu’s breath hitch, and finally, with much reluctance, he pulls away. 

He takes a deep breath the moment they part, trying to slow his rapid heart. the older opens his eyes to meet his, before he lets them flutter shut again when he feels the Kai raising his hand to gently caress his cheek, and Beomgyu leans against them and chuckles softly.

“Wow,” Beomgyu exhales, staring into his eyes, “that was… wow,”

“Yeah,” Kai laughs softly, “Wow. you seemed to enjoy it, hyung”

“I did. but-,” Beomgyu starts, moving to sit properly and face him, and Kai looks at him in alarm.

Had he read everything wrong? had he crossed a line? He slightly fears what Beomgyu was going to say, he doesn’t think he’ll survive the heartbreak if he sees the older get up and run away.

But that doesn't happen. instead, Beomgyu looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head accusingly, “-but you stole my first kiss, you idiot!”

there wasn’t any trace of true anger in his voice, so Kai feels himself release a sigh of relief, “hyung,” he whines, and Beomgyu grabs his shoulder, moving over to straddle his lap, still keeping his stern glare, “don't joke around,”

“I'm not. I was supposed to have my first kiss under the rain in the city, you know? I had it all in my head since I was thirteen. you just ruined it,” he complains.

“That's overly dramatic for you, hyung,” Kai rolls his eyes, and Beomgyu’s angry glare melts and he lets out a soft giggle, leaning down to rest his head on the younger’s neck, hugging him tightly and releasing a soft sigh.

“Plus, you’re a bad kisser,” Beomgyu mumbles sleepily as if that wasn't his first kiss as well, and Kai replies with a hum, rubbing slow circles on his back.

“Well practice makes perfect, doesn't it?” 

Beomgyu lets out a breathy laugh and withdraws to capture his lips once again. 

Kai had successfully stolen his heart, and if that didn't even out for everything Beomgyu had been stealing from him then he’d do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA its almost 4am and i have school soon but i really wanted to get this out because the beomkai tags had been slightly dry lately ( at least when I'm writing this it is ) so hehe, hope you like it :3
> 
> also its my first time writing a 5 + 1 series, so YAY !! tell me what you think :D
> 
> twt: @cbeomkai


End file.
